Master Chief vs. Radec
[[Master Chief|'Master Chief']] vs. [[Radec|'Radec']] is a One Minute Melee that is a part of DraconianA's Grand Multiversal Tournament. The tournament can be found here. Intro THE GRAND MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! 16 competitors enter! Only one can win! Who will advance? Who will be eliminated? WHO WILL DIE!? Fight Master Chief and Radec are teleported into a docking bay, which seems to have been abandoned due to a big attack, as indicated by the wrecked spaceships everywhere. “This battlefield will do,” confirms Radec. “You seem ready,” states Master Chief, “a good quality in a soldier.” “How merciful,” Responds Radec, ”Sadly for you, I have no mercy left to give!” Live and let die! FIGHT!!! Radec shoots at Master Chief with several rapid fire shots, forcing Master Chief to take cover using a pillar. From behind the pillar, Master Chief uses his rifle to fire back, which Radec rolls away from, dodging all 36 bullets in the clip. While Master Chief reloads, Radec sneaks up from behind, knife ready. Before he gets a stab in, Radec’s hand is grabbed by Master Chief, who gets in a kick to the knee cap, crumpling Radec and opening up a punch to the head, followed by a kick to the chest, and finishing with a blast from a rocket launcher. Radec is knocked onto his back, when he whips out a flamethrower. He charges and fires at Master chief, who runs across the battlefield to escape the attack. “I'm finished with you!” yells Radec as he takes out a rocket launcher, shooting a rocket at Master Chief. Master Chief summons a shield around him, blocking the attack. “Why won't you just die!?” screams Radec, who rushes towards Master Chief, shooting a handgun at the spartan. Master Chief actively avoids the fire, but gets hit by a shot to the stomach area. This is absorbed by his shielding, though, forcing Radec to get in close. Radec slashes at Master Chief with his knife some more, with Master Chief dodging attack after attack. Suddenly, Radec lands a good kick that stumbles Master Chief back, followed by a grenade that blasts Master Chief up against a wall. Radec grabs Master Chief. “Fool,” Radec confidently speaks, “you lack the one thing that matters: power.” He punches Master Chief in the chest and continues talking, “Power is what lets you gain victory. Without power… you are nothing.” he gets a knife ready, “any last words?” “Yeah,” responds Master Chief, “You should know that power isn't everything. I can name one thing in particular that is more important.” he slowly gets his hand ready and finishes, “Before power… you need wit!” He suddenly reveals an energy sword, stabbing Radec right in the chest at the last possible moment. K.O.! Master chief removes his blade from Radec’s corpse, letting his adversary slump to the ground. “I was incorrect,” states Master Chief, “You weren’t as good of a soldier as I thought.” The two are then teleported away, Radec being returned to his own dimension, awaiting somebody to find his dead body, and Master Chief being returned to the throne room of the Overseer, preparing for round 2. Results This melee's winner is... Master Chief! Voting Master Chief must win: 15 Radec must win: 4 Radec must live: 3 Radec must die: 15 Links Follow Master Chief's journey here. Find the full Grand Multiversal Tournament here.Category:Halo vs. Killzone themed One Minute Melees Category:Microsoft vs. Sony themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:2017